Mobius Frontier Episode 1: We're Back! The Demon Slayers Return!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Junior and Friends return to Station Square after their short adventure in an alternate dimension, only to return to Mobius, 3 days ahead of time. Returning to their homes, the heroes meet up at the Demon Slayers HQ to start up a new year of bounty hunting, but the only things that they are missing are new members and a bounty to hunt. This is fixed when a mysterious cloaked woman hands them a paper with the picture of a Diamond Blue colored Hedgehog holding a staff is given to them. Rules #Standard Roleplay Rules Apply #Dont hog the spotlight #Dont stray the plot away. Ideas for Sub Plots are ok but ask either Apallo or Twin. #have fun Opening Outro Characters ApalloTH Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Cryshan the Cathog Crystan the Cathog Heart the Hedgcidna Cloud the Hedgehog (Male) TwindarkChild Ex-Guardian Rein the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Cloud the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Snow the Hedgehog Fade the Rabbit Act 1: Preparations -At HQ- Home Sweet Home M. Cloud: Last night's concert was amazing...your version of Smile Bomb was great Crym Crym: Thanks Nimbus :3 All But Cloud: -laugh- M. Cloud: -_- Yea Yea..... but hey...thanks guys...that really cheered me up. Junior: Anything for you palzie, but....business is kinda slow ever since the Great Mobian War..... Heart: But that's a good thing ain't it? No bad guys, no chaos....Blacklust is on our side now...life is good.. M. Cloud: We should hold a party! And Preoform for our fans! Junior: Doesnt that sound kinda self ehhh something? M. Cloud: What do you know Junior. Junior: It could be fun...plus the kids are with thier grandmother for the month so why not ^-^ M. Cloud: I'll go get the party planner gal then. -gets up and walks out the door- Im taking your car Junior! Junior: Dont wreck now! Planning the Party -With M. Cloud at the Planner's House about 12 Minutes Later- M. Cloud: -leaving- Thanks again! -phew- 15,000 Rings.... we'll need to do some major performing if we are gonna pay that off.. M. Cloud: OH! -calls up a few of his friends from other bands- Mhm... yea.....in the Huge Stadium....alright later... Oh man this is gonna be good... Thus.... And so a few hours later, bands such as "The Wild Computer" "Techtron A88" and "Gr-ACE" arrived to help our heroes preform. But Little did they know they would be meeting their new hunter friends....3 of which that looked familiar. Big Band Bash -in the Stadium Center- Junior: THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TONIGHT! This party is to bring together all of the non mainstream bands together for one big party! And as a special treat we are gonna preform our version of SMILE BOMB! HIT IT! -and so the band began to perform with Crymson leading with her beautiful voice, M. Cloud who was adding in his drum solo, Ace who was on bass, Heart who was a background singer, and Junior who was rocking out with the rest of the guitar players- -Entering the party Rein and F. Cloud make their appearance.- F. Cloud:"Come on Rein, i want to meet the bands." -Tugging his arm across the floor.- Rein: -sliding on the back of his heels- "I know, i know, thats why we are here." -Snow shows up as well, angry as usual only this time she is angry at Rein. She grabs his arm.- Snow: "How dare you do that to me you stupid bastard!" -Pushing Rein into M. Cloud- -As she storms off into a different direction, she runs to- M. Cloud: -walking back wards after returning from putting his custom drums away bumps into snow- Ooof! Sorry about....Snow?.....Is that.... that's impossible -babbles and blushes dropping his drumsticks- Snow: "Ugh." - turns around after bumping into M. Cloud- "Oh my God are you a famous drummer!?" -Her eyes fill with giant hearts.- M.Cloud: -picking up his drum sticks- Um...yea! Im also lead on the sound editing for the band too -he said with a grin- Wanna go get some snack and chat? Rein & F. Cloud: -Getting autographs from other bands.- -F. Cloud even making Rein purchase a custom guitar from one of them, and forcing him to take a few lessions.- Snow: -Eyes light up even brighter.- "Of course i do! Lets go!" Junior: -is signing autographs with his wife Crym- How's the band life treating you? Crym: Easier than being a mom -she said with a smile- Junior: Yea.. -sees cloud smiling but doesnt see snow- I see M. Cloud's happy... Crym: You see him as a brother dont you sweetie? Junior: Shut up -he said with a warm smile- Alright next! Rein: -Learns how to play 2 nice cords. Cord 1 and Cord 2 with his ability to pick skills as he watches.- F. Cloud: -Blushes as he plays.- "Rein your so awesome, is there anything you cant do?" Rein: -Silently groaned as he played for her.- Junior: -looks over at him- Hey isnt that..... Hey you! -he said to Rein- Rein: -While playing stops and looks over to Junior?- "Do i know you?" F. Cloud: -Knocks Rein over and rushes over to Junior.- "Oh my God you're amazing do you know who you are!?:" Junior: Arent you two Gate Guardians or something? And Yes...yes I am... Rein: -Gets up, and puts his hand on F. Cloud's Shoulder.- "Hey lets go sit somewhere. You know a lot, and that is very interesting." F. Cloud: -Grabs Juniors arm.- "Yes lets go sit somewhere and talk and you can sign some autographs for me, and build me a custom guitar, and blah blah blah." Snow: -Waits for M. Cloud to take her somewhere to sit and eat.- M.Cloud: -walks over to the quietest area in the stadium and sits down at the table- OVER HERE Act 2: You Arent A Groupie.... First Glance M.Cloud: -sees Snow walk towards him and smiles at her- You know...its rare to see someone as pretty as you... -he says looking away- Snow: -Eyes narrow.- "I bet you say that to your groupies." -she laughs.- "What are they serving at here, im starving." -Smiling to the point it appears shes beaming.- M. Cloud: Oh no its true. You are very beautiful...like a princess frozen in ice... -he said smiling at her- Snow: -Puts her finger on M. Cloud's nose- "Everyone says im like ice." -Laughing softly.- M.Cloud: -he puts his finger on hers and smiles- You're like ice, but your heartwarming -he laughs as well- Snow: "You look like you havent seen me in a long time, have we met before?" -She now tilts her head looking at M. Cloud's eyes.- M.Cloud: -a tear falls from his eyes to show that he is happy to see Snow- Its....its that....you remind me of someone who I met before....someone special -holds her hand and smiles at her- Snow: -smiles- "Aww no one has ever told me that before. You pass, your definitely different." M.Cloud: -smiles at her and stands up holding her hand- Hey how about later tonight I introduce you to the band. And then we can like hang out and stuff. No Rest For Heroes... -Crym and Junior follow Rein and F. Cloud to the quiet side of the party to sit.- Rein: "You know about Gate Guardians. Not many people know about them. But F. Cloud and me are no longer Guardians. We lost our right as guardians when our gates closed, we dont know why or how but it threw us here after our Guardianship disappeared, we've been stuck here for 3 years now." F. Cloud: -Leans on Rein smiling.- "Yea, Rein stopped being a douche and everything!" Rein: -A sweat appears on the side of his head.- "Dont tell them that!" Junior: -explains to them about the alternate dimension versions of them- And that's pretty much it... Rein: -Looks down.- "I dont have any memories of those events." "And i that name, Revant, he is my brother, i havent seen him in a long time, he's always traveling." F. Cloud: -Frowns.- "Me either, but i see Revant a lot more than he does, hes like an older Rein, only he's heavenly!" -she shifts in her seat.- "He hates Rein because he hasnt reached his potential, Rein hates him because hes better than him." Rein: "Stop saying that stuff! If anything he still has his Guardiansh-" F. Cloud: -Puts her hand in Rein's mouth.- "So give me your autograph now!" Junior: Yea....this is a party live it up a- ...... Did you feel that chill? Rein: -Frowns.- "Yea i felt it." F. Cloud: "What was that?" Junior: ... A Giest. A wandering spirit that belongs to the Blacklust Clan... but they have been cured of their curse... Rein: -Stands up.- "I dont like this, a spirit is a small mass of energy, why is it here?" F. Cloud: "I've never heard of them, is it sad?" Crym: -growls and snarls- Junior: Its outside the stadium..lets move before it gets inside! -the group ran outside just in time to see many people in the lines to be cold feeling strange chills and some even falling out- Crym: -rushes over to the area and creates a heat dome to warm everyone up, and nods to junior to find the Giest- Rein: -Follows Junior- "Hey what is going on!" F. Cloud: -Floats into the air and flies after Rein.- "Wait for me!" Giest Battle: Blizz Giest Blzz: Cool.....be coool doodz..... -burrrrrrrr